Una Pequeña Confusión
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Teddy y Spencer vuelven de unas vacaciones en Miami. Pero unas violentas turbulencias en su viaje de vuelta los sorprenden. Teddy cae y rueda. Y se golpea fuertemente la cabeza. Afortunadamente un joven la ayuda a levantarse. - Oh Olivia, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Lo siento, pero no soy esa tal Olivia. Mi nombre es Teddy Duncan. – Mencionó ella sonriendo.


**Una Pequeña Confusión **

Teddy y Spencer se habían ido de vacaciones a Miami.

A Teddy le había costado mucho convencer a Amy de que era una adulta responsable que podía pasar quince días sin su supervisión.

Pero ahora, los quince días se habían pasado muy rápido, y ya era hora de volver.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y ellos estaban abordando el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a sus casas.

Teddy suspiró al sentarse. Había tenido una mañana ajetreada. Se sentó del lado del pasillo porque le daba nauseas mirar por la ventana. Spencer la miró sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Ahora nos traerán la comida del avión, pero yo traje galletitas.

- No gracias. No tengo hambre. – Contestó recostándose en su hombro.

- Preparados para el despegue. – Anunció una azafata al frente. Teddy se agarró fuerte a la camisa de Spencer para no marearse cuando el avión arranque. – Que disfruten el vuelo.

Solo les tomaría dos horas volar al aeropuerto de su ciudad, pero Teddy estaba tan cansada que decidió dormir un poco sobre Spencer.

Media hora después de que el vuelo saliera, Spencer despertó a Teddy suavemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó adormilada. – ¿A penas ha pasado media hora?

- Si. – Rió. – Oye recién pasaron con la comida avión, ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó mostrándole la bandeja. Teddy selecciono unas galletas de sésamo.

- ¿Podrías pasarme algo de tomar?

- Por supuesto. – Respondió dándole el botellón de agua. – Toma.

- Gracias. – Sonrió abriéndolo. Estaba sirviendo en un pequeño baso cuando una pequeña turbulencia le hizo derramar en el piso. – Rayos. – Masculló acomodándose en el asiento. Pero pronto otra turbulencia, mucho más grande que la anterior la atrapó cuando se estaba levantándose para limpiar lo que derramó.

La fuerza de la turbulencia hizo que varios pasajeros salieran disparados hacia otros lugares. Todas las personas fueron arrastradas hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Parecía que el avión volaba zigzagueando en el aire.

Teddy fue lanzada hacia un lado y se aferró a un asiento contra el que se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. Se sostuvo ahí tratando de ver dónde estaba Spencer. Lo vislumbró en su asiento buscándola con la mirada. Ella gritaba "¡Spencer! ¡Spencer! ¡Estoy aquí!" pero todo el mundo gritaba y a penas se podía oír ella misma. Él no se dio cuenta de que estaba llamándolo. Pero unos brazos la tomaron de la mano y la sujetaron hasta sacarla del piso. Se levantó gracias a un joven que la sostuvo desde atrás. Se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del pasillo. Respiró entrecortadamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó a su lado un joven rubio-pelirrojo.

- Si… solo, me golpeé la cabeza un poco fuerte. – Dijo tocándose allí. - Gracias por ayudarme – Contestó suspirando.

- Pensé que la turbulencia te había lanzado al otro lado del avión. Pero parece que volviste aquí en el siguiente movimiento.

El vuelo se normalizó y el avión comenzó a andar recto por el cielo. La misma azafata de antes volvió a los parlantes.

- Les rogamos que nos disculpen por las inoportunas turbulencias. Hay montañas empinadas que el piloto tuvo que sortear. Estamos en una ruta nueva, por lo que no se asusten si esto vuelve a ocurrir. No es grave. - Exclamó la azafata. Luego volvió a tomar el micrófono. – Les rogamos también que no se muevan de su asiento. Falta solamente una hora y media. Por su seguridad no se pare. – Terminó y se dirigió a un cuarto.

Teddy suspiró. El joven a su lado sacó una bandeja y con galletitas.

- ¿Quieres? – Preguntó sonriente.

- No gracias. Tengo las mías en mi asiento, por allá. – Mencionó señalando la dirección de su lugar.

- ¿De que hablas Olivia? – Rió el rubio.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó encarnando una ceja. – Lo siento usted debe estar confundido. Mi nombre es…

- Oh Olivia, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó él mirándola extrañada. Ella rió exasperada por la situación.

- Lo siento, pero no soy esa tal Olivia. Mi nombre es Teddy Duncan. – Mencionó ella sonriendo.

- Ya, déjate de bromas.

- En serio, no se de lo que habla. Mi nombre es Teddy Duncan y se lo puede decir mi novio de allí. – Comentó señalando en la dirección de Spencer.

- ¿Qué dices Olivia? Si yo soy tu novio. – Teddy se hizo a un lado asustada.

- Repetimos, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos. Llegaremos en una hora y media.

- ¿Te golpeaste tan fuerte la cabeza? – Preguntó frunciendo el seño el rubio-pelirrojo. – Puede que sea una amnesia pasajera por el golpe. – Teddy se estaba asustando. – Tu nombre es Olivia White.

- No, lo siento. – Comentó parándose. – Mi nombre es Teddy Duncan. Ya se lo he dicho. – La azafata que pasó a su lado se volteó a verla.

- Por favor siéntese.

- Pero, no entiende, allá está mi lugar.

- Lo siento, pero hasta que el viaje termine, y por su seguridad le rogamos que permanezca aquí.

- Olivia, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el rubio-pelirrojo atrayéndola a su asiento. – Quédate aquí. – Ella suspiró resignada.

- ¿Cómo es su nombre? – Preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿No sabes mi nombre? – Encarnó una ceja. Ella giró los ojos.

- No, no lo se.

- Olivia, pero si soy yo. – Comentó dirigiendo una mano a su mejilla. Teddy se apartó.

- Yo no soy Olivia. Ya lo dije. Y no lo conozco.

- Está bien, es solo el golpe. Soy Wen. Wendel Gifford. ¿En serio no me recuerdas?

- Al parecer no. – Exclamó dándose la vuelta y mirando a otro lado.

Teddy pasó la hora y media tratando de convencer a ese tal Wen de que ella no era su Olivia. Pero él estaba convencido de eso.

No podía ser tan parecida a esa chica. Y no podía creer que el novio de "Olivia" ni siquiera diferenciara a su novia de una extraña.

Seguro que ese "Wen" y "Olivia" eran unos raros. O tenía problemas de vista.

A la hora de bajar del avión Teddy se paró rápidamente y trató de alejarse de ese chico. Pero Wen la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él afuera del avión.

La llevó al maletero donde todos guardaban sus maletas. Ella quiso sacar la suya, pero Wen retiró la de él junto con la de Olivia.

A lo lejos vislumbró unos…cuatro chicos más saludándolos con las manos arriba. Giró los ojos.

_"Genial. Otros raros…"_

Teddy buscaba con desesperación a Spencer pero no lograba encontrarlo con tanta gente. Las personas que viajaron con ella se mezclaban con los que fueron a recibirlos y estos con las otras personas que esperaban su avión.

- ¡Spencer! ¡Spencer! – Gritó fuertemente con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué dices Olivia? ¿Quién es Spencer?

- ¡Mi novio! ¡Y no soy Olivia! – Exclamó soltando la mano de Wen abruptamente.

- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital. El golpe parece serio. – Teddy bufó. Miró con detenimiento hacia el maletero. Y vio una cabellera negra. Sonrió.

- ¡Spencer! – Gritó. El aludido no escuchó. Teddy miró sus manos. Una sostenía su maleta y la otra… ¡La mano de una rubia! Sus ojos se agrandaron. Miro fijamente a la joven que lo acompañaba. Solo pudo ver su espalda y su cabello. Muy rubio. La misma tonalidad que la de ella. Pero… había algo más. Esa chica, parecía buscar desesperadamente algo. Quería safarse de él a toda costa…

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

- ¡Olivia! – Gritaron al tiempo en que estrujaron a Teddy en un abrazó dos chicas.

- Eh… ejem. – Murmuró tratando de sacárselas de encima.

- ¿Cómo pasaste esos días en Miami?

- No tienes idea. – Contestó arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Cómo estás Olivia? – Preguntó saludándola un muchacho jovencito con el pelo algo largo. Y luego lo saludó uno de ojos claros cálidos con un abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó en un susurró.

- Chicos, el avión tuvo unas turbulencias algo fuertes y Olivia se golpeó fuerte la cabeza. Ella… no nos recuerda. – Dijo con cautela.

- ¿Qué? – Gritaron todos a la vez

- Si, ¿No es así Olivia? – Teddy lo miró frunciendo el seño.

- Lo siento. – Dijo mirando a todos con una sonrisa. – Pero mi nombre no es Olivia. Es Teddy Duncan. Allí está mi novio Spencer. Nosotros pasábamos vacaciones en Miami. Tengo una familia en Colorado.

- Olivia ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste? – Preguntó una joven con el pelo corto y una mecha de otro color.

- Díganle sus nombres haber si los recuerda a ustedes.

- ¿No te recuerda a ti?

- Parece que no. – Comentó mirándola con seriedad.

- Olivia, yo soy Stella Yamada. La guitarrista de la banda.

- Y yo Mo. Mohini Banjeree. La bajista y segunda voz.

- Yo Charlie. La batería.

- Y yo, me uní luego a la banda como guitarrista. Soy Scott. Novio de Mo.

- Y yo, Olivia… - Comentó el joven rubio-pelirrojo – Soy Wen. Wender Gifford. El pianista de la banda. Tú eres Olivia White. La voz principal. – Teddy frunció el seño.

- Si, y escribes canciones hermosas, y tienes una gata que te regaló Wen, y una familia pequeña, solo son tu, y tu abuela. Pero la amas con todo tu corazón. – Comento una chica que reconoció como Mo.

- ¿Yo… y mi abuela? – Preguntó extrañada. - ¿Familia pequeña? – Teddy rompió a reír.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia? – Preguntó la chica de la mecha de color, a la que ella identificó como Stella.

- Mi familia no es pequeña. Vivo con mis dos padres, Amy y Bob Duncan. Y con mis cuatro hermanos. PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Toby y yo. – Todos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿De que hablas Olivia? – Preguntó Mo.

- ¡Esperen! – Exclamó Charlie. – Tengo el anuncio del diario de "Lemonade Mouth"

- ¿Y eso porque importa ahora? – Preguntó Wen.

- ¡Tonto! – Rió Stella. – Ahí está ella. Podrá verse en una foto con todos nosotros.

- Eso es imposible. – Resolvió Teddy. – Nunca los he visto.

Charlie sacó de su mochila un diario. Lo extendió en una página del medio y sacó la hoja.

- Aquí está. – Dijo mostrándole el papel a Teddy. Ella lo tomó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Imposible. – Susurró. - ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó horrorizaba al ver la hoja. – Es igual a mí…

- Eres tú.

- No, no soy yo. Yo no soy esta chica. Yo no los conozco, no pertenezco a ninguna banda, no escribo canciones, ni canto. Yo solo soy una adolescente común que filma videos diarios para mi hermanita menor. – Teddy se giró hacia Spencer y vio con asombro como la chica rubia que sostenía de la mano lo soltaba bruscamente y salía corriendo. La vio correr hacia ellos. Teddy hizo lo mismo. Soltó la mano de Wen y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde estaba la chica. Ellas se detuvieron a unos pasos de distancia. Spencer estaba detrás de ella. Y sintió también al grupo de Wen llegar.

- ¿Teddy… Duncan? – Preguntó la chica frente a ella.

- ¿Olivia White? – Sonrió Teddy.

- Gracias a Dios. – Susurraron ambas a la vez. Spencer miró a Teddy con detenimiento.

- ¿Teddy?

- Spencer, ¡Al fin! – Gritó abrazándolo.

- ¿O…Olivia? – Preguntó horrorizado Wen.

- ¡Wen! ¡Chicos! – Exclamó abrazándolos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó el rubio-pelirrojo.

- ¿Gemelas idénticas? – Sugirió Charlie.

- Okay, Spencer, te presento a mi banda. – Exclamó Teddy. – Soy la cantante principal. ¿Qué te parece?

- Y yo chicos, les presento a Spencer. Es mi novio. – Rió Olivia. – Tengo una gran familia en casa. Y una hermanita menor a la que le filmo videos diarios.

Todos miraban con atención a Teddy y Olivia. Tocaron el su pelo, miraron sus ojos, su sonrisa. Hasta su voz.

- Son iguales.

- También son muy parecidas a Bridgit Mendler.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntaron todos.

- ¡Bridgit Mendler! – Gritó Charlie. – La cantante y actriz de Disney. – Todos lo miraron con atención. Luego rompieron a reír.

- Por favor, Charlie. – Exclamó riendo Stella. – ¿Que cosas dices?

- No somos nada parecidas a ella. – Rieron Olivia y Teddy.

- Muy bien. Teddy, tu familia nos está esperando afuera de la Terminal. – Comentó al cerrar su celular.

- Esta bien. – Comentó ella. - ¿Me das tu número?

- Si. – Contestó Olivia. – Después nos conocemos mejor. – Dijo pasándole el número telefónico - ¡Adiós Teddy, adiós Spencer!

- ¡Adiós! – Gritaron los amigos de Olivia.

- ¡Nos vemos! – Sonrieron los chicos.

Teddy le dio la mano a Spencer y caminaron con las maletas hasta afuera de la Terminal.

Ella encontró a su familia sentada alrededor del auto.

- ¡Acá estamos! – Gritó Teddy sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! Teddy. – Exclamó su madre abrazándola. - ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿Tuvieron algún problema? ¿Están sanos? – Pregunto Amy Duncan revisando a su hija por todos lados.

- No nos pasó nada malo mamá. – Rió Teddy. – Por lo menos hasta que subimos al avión de vuelta a casa.

- ¡¿Pasó algo en el avión?!

- Solo… una pequeña confusión. – Sonrió.


End file.
